Daisy the Cow
Daisy the Cow, or Bessie, is a cow from the Shadow of Israphel series, but is also seen in other Yogscast Minecraft videos. Appearance Daisy looks very similar to other cows found in throughout Minecraftia, and she has no distinguishable features, so it is unknown how Xephos and Honeydew seem to recognise her. Texture pack changes also affect her appearance, as seen in some of her later appearances. Personality Although Daisy does not speak, we can still see what her personality is like through her actions. In Minecraft - Part 6: The Mysterious Tree, she is said to be looking after The YogCave, which could suggest she enjoys looking after things. In Minecraft - "Shadow of Israphel" Part 3: I DEMAND YOUR FINEST BACON!, she is seen on a tennis court, perhaps suggesting she enjoys tennis, although she could have just been there for the grass. History Daisy was first seen in Minecraft - Part 6: The Mysterious Tree when she appeared in The YogCave, and started living with Xephos and Honeydew. Later on, she was killed by Honeydew to gain leather for armour. Daisy was next seen in Minecraft - Part 21: Ceiling Construction Interrupted, where she is seen perched on a ledge high in The YogCave. When Xephos and Honeydew went up there, she fell off the ledge, to her death. Daisy's first uncanon appearance was in Minecraft - Planetoids Part 2, where she resided on Greenland with two other cows. Upon seeing Xephos and Honeydew kill one of the other cows, she tried to escape on a wooden platform they had made, but evidently fell to her death once again. Daisy's third canon appearance was in Minecraft - "Shadow of Israphel" Part 3: I DEMAND YOUR FINEST BACON!, where she was spotted on the tennis court. She was then killed by a volley of arrows shot by Honeydew. Her second uncanon appearance, and last appearance to date, was in Minecraft - The Wizard Burgmund Part 1 [Custom Map]. She was wandering around, when she was blown up by a creeper that Xephos was attacking. Relationships She is seen to be friends with Xephos and Honeydew in Minecraft - Part 6: The Mysterious Tree, as she was looking after The YogCave for them, but this apparently changed after Honeydew killed her. Since then she has appeared to be trying to avoid Xephos and Honeydew, but she always manages to die when they're around. In Minecraft - Planetoids Part 2 she is seen with two other cows. It is presumed they were friends, as they lived on Greenland together. Daisy tried to run away when Xephos and Honeydew killed one of the other cows, but fell to her death. Abilities & Powers Daisy appears to have the power of resurrection, as she has died several times, but has always reappeared after her deaths. This could suggest she is some sort of magical cow, or is a part of the Cult of Israphel, although the latter is unlikely, as she has not shown any connection to the cult. Trivia * Daisy has appeared on-screen five times, and in each appearance she has died. * She is described by Honeydew as The YogCave's housekeeper.Minecraft - Part 6: The Mysterious Tree Quotes "Moo" Character Popularity Character popularity not available. Gallery Daisy_Cow.png|Daisy's first appearance in Minecraft - Part 6: The Mysterious Tree. Daisy_Cow_2.png Daisy_Cow_3.png Daisy_Cow_4.png|Daisy being killed by Honeydew. Daisy_Cow_5.png|Daisy's appearance in Minecraft - Part 21: Ceiling Construction Interrupted. Daisy_Cow_6.png Daisy_Cow_7.png Daisy_Cow_8.png|Daisy falling to her death. Daisy_Cow_9.png|Daisy's appearance in Minecraft - Planetoids Part 2. Daisy_Cow_10.png Daisy_Cow_11.png Daisy_Cow_12.png Daisy_Cow_13.png Daisy_Cow_14.png|Daisy falling to her death. Daisy_Cow_15.png|Daisy's appearance in Minecraft - "Shadow of Israphel" Part 3: I DEMAND YOUR FINEST BACON!. Daisy_Cow_16.png Daisy_Cow_17.png|Daisy being killed by Honeydew. Daisy_Cow_18.png|Daisy's appearance in Minecraft - The Wizard Burgmund Part 1 (Custom Map). Daisy_Cow_19.png Daisy_Cow_20.png|Daisy being killed by a creeper. References Category:Shadow of Israphel Category:Shadow of Israphel Characters Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 3 Category:Animals